


Vignettes

by kikicecchetti



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, loads of angelic things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikicecchetti/pseuds/kikicecchetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a collection of small one-takes that I have sent to people's ask boxes on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel had never been to Hell, and as he fought the hardest battle of his life, he wished he'd never been made to go to that abominable place that pulsated with evil that clawed into Castiel's grace and placed a chilling unease within. When he saw the bleeding, broken soul that was to be saved, he understood why prophets wept and rended their garments. This beautiful incarnation of such a righteous man called out to him. Reaching out his grace, taking the shape of a hand, and sent up a prayer.

**********

Nothing felt right in Heaven anymore, Castiel remarked as he strolled through a field glowing ethereally with grace interwoven into every blade of grass. Normally, Castiel could connect to the grace in every piece of the fabric of Heaven, but now his grace ached and twisted and he felt like he was being weighted down. As blasphemous as it sounded, even to Castiel, he had nothing in Heaven anymore. All that mattered was his grace swirling magnificently in Dean's soul, and it had captivated him.

**********

"So you choose the human over your own brothers?" Uriel's voice rang in Castiel's grace, and he tucked his wings close to his back in shame at the disappointment rising and bubbling in Uriel's grace. "Dean Winchester has been given to me by our Father." Castiel said, his grace pulsing with a certainty he'd never before experienced. It felt like a tangible connection to his Father. Uriel's grace burned with righteous anger. "Then return to him." And Castiel was once again alone.

*********

Castiel liked fireworks. Dean had drug him out to an open field on the Fourth of July, and sat on the soft, green grass. Castiel wrapped a wing around Dean's body and Dean placed his head on Castiel's shoulder as the first fireworks of the display began to explode in showers of red, white and blue above their heads. But Castiel wasn't watching those fireworks. As he began to stroke Dean's arm with his invisible wing, Castiel was watching the explosions of gold and grace in Dean's soul.

*********

Castiel's grace cried desperately as he fought against the invisible wall created by the Enochian sigils that the demons had painted in the warehouse. Inside, he felt Dean's soul as it filled with righteous anger and determination, but he also felt every blow in the centre of his grace. The wall was unmoving as Castiel's grace slammed against it once more. His wings ached at the force required, but he felt Dean becoming more injured, and he knew he would do anything to enter, even unto death.

********

The late afternoon sun lazily fell into the western horizon as Castiel's grace sang of its beauty to his Father. The colour of the rays of light, glinting off the lake before him into dazzling explosions of red and gold mixing with the pale violet of the slowly rising night. As the darkness and the light tumbled together, Castiel could not stop thinking about the melange of his glittering, blinding grace and Dean's Hell-darkened soul as he'd made Dean whole and bound them together for eternity.

********

Castiel could feel Michael's grace from worlds away. When the archangel escaped the cage and took Adam as his vessel, Castiel was almost incapacitated by the beauty his song sang to the Host. He watched his wings, invisible to Sam and Dean, as they rose and eclipsed the late afternoon sun. Adam's eyes bore into Castiel. "My brother," His voice said, a mixture of song and word, Michael's voice. The swirling golden grace burning in his core shot out to Castiel, as Michael merged their graces.

*******

Dean was showering when Castiel arrived. Being pulled to the framework of his own grace in Dean's soul, Castiel landed in the bathroom. The fog from the steaming water had saturated the room, and he saw Dean's bare body rubbing soap across strips of muscle. Something twisted in Castiel's grace and he felt himself reaching out to Dean's soul. Turning with a small twitch at the connection, Dean's face was unreadable. "You're here." He said unbelievably. "I reached out, and you were there."

********

The sound of feathers moving in the air startled Dean and Castiel appeared possessively in front of Dean, facing down the demon in front of him with his grace rising and glowing like burning embers. Raising his wings high into the air, he extended his grace and trapped the frigid black chasm of the demon inside its vessel. He extended his own vessel's hand and placed it on the demon's forehead, with a surge of his grace as white as the first dusting of winter's snow Castiel dispatched the demon.

********

Dean's arm was obviously broken arm as he slashed wildly at the demon with his good arm. The demon also wielded a blade, and had landed a deep gash in Dean's cheek. Stabbing the demon in the chest, Dean collapsed to the ground, pressing his hand to his face while cradling his left arm. Suddenly, castiel appeared, and his eyes grew hard as he saw Dean. Pressing two fingers lightly to Dean's forehead, he sent his grace to heal Dean. As the grace flowed, Dean saw Castiel's wings rise, glowing ethereally against the backdrop of the night sky.

********

Understanding humans was much more difficult than Castiel could have ever anticipated. When he extended his grace to probe emotions their souls were patchwork amalgamations of conflicting emotions. He could see the fight they were in engaged in playing out on the back-drop of the Winchesters' souls, and his grace throbbed in agony at its incomprehensible beauty.

********

"I love you," Dean's voice was quiet, as he stared piercingly into Castiel's eyes. Castiel didn't understand the words, or the human feeling associated with it. But he could see in the dusty corners of Dean's soul the importance of his utterance. "My grace burns brighter for you. When I am with you, I feel a magnetic pull to your very soul. I would do anything for you, Dean." Castiel felt his grace in Dean's soul like a swirling velvet caress. "If that is love, then never doubt that I love you."


	2. Second Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another chapter of my one-takes. Will be adding as I go.

The late afternoon sun lazily fell into the western horizon as Castiel's grace sang of its beauty to his Father. The colour of the rays of light, glinting off the lake before him into dazzling explosions of red and gold mixing with the pale violet of the slowly rising night. As the darkness and the light tumbled together, Castiel could not stop thinking about the melange of his glittering, blinding grace and Dean's Hell-darkened soul as he'd made Dean whole and bound them together for eternity.

*********

Dean's arm was obviously broken arm as he slashed wildly at the demon with his good arm. The demon also wielded a blade, and had landed a deep gash in Dean's cheek. Stabbing the demon in the chest, Dean collapsed to the ground, pressing his hand to his face while cradling his left arm. Suddenly, castiel appeared, and his eyes grew hard as he saw Dean. Pressing two fingers lightly to Dean's forehead, he sent his grace to heal Dean. As the grace flowed, Dean saw Castiel's wings rise, glowing ethereally against the backdrop of the night sky.

********

Understanding humans was much more difficult than Castiel could have ever anticipated. When he extended his grace to probe emotions their souls were patchwork amalgamations of conflicting emotions. He could see the fight they were in engaged in playing out on the back-drop of the Winchesters' souls, and his grace throbbed in agony at its incomprehensible beauty.

********

"I love you," Dean's voice was quiet, as he stared piercingly into Castiel's eyes. Castiel didn't understand the words, or the human feeling associated with it. But he could see in the dusty corners of Dean's soul the importance of his utterance. "My grace burns brighter for you. When I am with you, I feel a magnetic pull to your very soul. I would do anything for you, Dean." Castiel felt his grace in Dean's soul like a swirling velvet caress. "If that is love, then never doubt that I love you."


	3. Third Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The random drabble continues. Ficlets left in Tumblr ask boxes by me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ficlets left in Tumblr ask boxes by me.

It felt like the sweet, heavy breeze of a warm spring morning pouring over Castiel's grace. Lying next to Dean sleeping next to him, he cloaked his vessel from human eyes and allowed his grace to find the tendrils of the Host dripping from the Heavens. Replenishing his grace when he finally took hold of a familiar piece of grace, the iridescent liquid ebbed into Castiel's grace and filled him with the Chorus of the Host, the indescribable voice of Anna's song ringing ethereally.

********

Castiel was taken by surprise when Michael appeared by his side, still in Adam's vessel. "Do not fear, brother," Michael said tenderly, in a tone that was much more human than any other angel he'd ever heard. "I am here in peace," Michael said, extending his blinding grace to Castiel to highlight his intentions. Castiel felt a brotherly love and tender care within Michael. "You have watched over Dean, and your love has made you whole, Castiel. Do you not now understand my love for Lucifer?"

********

"Castiel had never entered the Judgment Room in Heaven. It was a space relegated for the judgment of souls at the gates. The grace flowing through each ornate carving on the golden walls of the room spoke of his Father's love and mercy. "And are you willing to fall for this human?" Uriel's grace was stern and unbridled, his wings twitching in anger. "I will do anything for Dean Winchester." Castiel felt a crack ricochet through his grace. His wings contracted and burst into a fiery light."

********

A day finally came when Castiel didn't feel that aching hollow vacuum inside him where his grace used to be before he fell. Castiel was lying in bed with Dean, he'd been under the weather for some time, but Dean had become adept at caring for him. "I have loved you, Dean Winchester. I have lived a life that I never imagined, a fallen, beautiful life. But now this vessel must die. At the end, as much as I want more time, I have spent my life with you, and I would not change anything."


	4. Fourth Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drabble continues. Ficlets left in Tumblr ask boxes by me.

It was always hard for Castiel to watch the garrisons return from battle. His brothers' graces were depleted to the point of pure need. Castiel's grace sang the Song of Arrival, rejoicing at the return of his brothers;as they passed, he felt their graces tugging at the swirling golden tendrils of his Chorus. Making the connection, he thanked his brother's grace with a pulse of brilliant white light. What he experienced in the grace of his brother touched the part of Dean's soul Castiel had kept.

*******

Castiel placed his hand on Dean's face, remembering how that touch created a stirring warmth in Dean's soul. Pressed against Dean's skin in the bed, Catiel's grace made small sparks arching between the grace in Jimmy's vessel and that keeping Dean's soul together. As Dean drifted to sleep, Castiel's grace rocked him gently into a deep, peaceful slumber. Staring at Dean's soul in sleep, a calm sea lapping against Castiel's grace. How could this not be his Father's will?

*******

"Am I on the right road?" Castiel pleaded to his Father with his grace churning painfully within him. He often came to this place when he felt truly abandoned. Taking his true form and allowing his grace to shine with the splendour of a bright winter's sunrise, his grace powerfully swirling and illuminating the entire glen he occupied. "I was given Dean Winchester," Castiel's unconfined grace sang in ethereal love and devotion to his Father. "And I love him."

*******

No one could understand the need. The all consuming fire that raged in Sam's soul as it thirsted for the power of the blood, that tangible feeling that flowed from the darkness in Ruby to mix with Sam's soul. He could feel it expanding, pressing in every direction against the flesh that contained it; he felt it pulsing through his veins like burning acid, and when he inflicted that unbridled fury on demons, it was always for good, for obligation. Why could no one see that?

*******

Castiel looked at Sam. No, not looked, stared. The sight before him shook his grace to its center and darkened it's blinding light as he mourned. Singing a heavenly song of lament with his grace, he took flight without a word, leaving the Winchesters alone. He'd forgotten Sam's soul, and the vacuum of empty space inside Sam haunted every moment. Castiel had let the Winchesters down, Heaven was in chaos, and his world was falling apart.

*******

"Are you my boyfriend, Dean?" Castiel asked in that monotone that Dean had come to almost like. But that word. It made him squirm, like his stomach had grown legs and was tap dancing in him abdomen. And yet, if he knew one thing in his life, one truth, it was that he loved Castiel in a way he didn't even fucking understand. When they were together he could feel this golden wave overtake him and he almost believed they had a chance. "Yeah," he whispered to Castiel's grace.


	5. Round 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill. Kiki leaves drabbles and one-takes in people's Tumblr asks.

Castiel's grace cried desperately as he fought against the invisible wall created by the Enochian symbols that the demons had painted in the warehouse. Inside, he felt Dean's soul as it filled with righteous anger and determination, but he also felt every blow in the centre of his grace. The wall was unmoving as Castiel's grace slammed against it once more. His wings ached at the force required, but he felt Dean becoming more injured, and he knew he would do anything to enter, even unto death.

*******

"Do you understand love, Castiel?" Anna asked him. Her grace dancing with inquisitive curiosity. Castiel didn't speak, his grace turned within him in a slow tempo, ebbing like the tide. Anna continued. "Connections are important for us all. Our connection of our grace ties us together, just as love can tie the Winchesters to each other. You cannot deny that your feelings for Dean resemble those of Sam, deepened by your healing grace. That is love, Castiel."

*******

Sometimes Dean hated Castiel. When he would leave for days on end, off in Heaven tending to business that was more important than Dean. As the days would go by, an ache would begin in Dean's core. Lying in bed at night, he would feel it radiate to his entire body, a spiritual pain that somehow physically manifested. Dean knew that his soul was held together only by Castiel's grace, and Cas knew it as well. Why did he pull Dean out of the pit if he was going to do this?

*******

Death hadn't changed at all since the last time Dean saw him, while the tales of the Winchester Gospels were still unfolding. When he entered the room, Cas squeezed Dean's hand in reassurance. "I'm okay." He said serenely. "I knew your soul once, and the feeling of it touching my grace would overwhelm me. I love you in a way that a human never could, no matter if I've fallen or not." Dean lowered his tear-stained face to kiss Cas' forehead. "It's been a while, Castiel." Death said slowly.

*******

If there were one thing that Castiel could ask of his Father's loving grace, it would be to walk with Dean in Heaven. When he walked on his favourite beach with the shimmering glitter of the burning grace in the water. If he focused himself enough on the precise centre of his grace, he could reach out to the network of his grace currently swirling in Dean's soul. If Castiel could focus enough, he could make a connection, and it felt like Dean was next to him.

*******


	6. Yes, We are on Round 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last installment of my SPN drabbles? Probably not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's only one, but I'll add later.

"Are you my boyfriend, Dean?" Castiel asked in that monotone that Dean had come to almost like. But that word. It made him squirm, like his stomach had grown legs and was tap dancing in him abdomen. And yet, if he knew one thing in his life, one truth, it was that he loved Castiel in a way he didn't even fucking understand. When they were together he could feel this golden wave overtake him and he almost believed they had a chance. "Yeah," he whispered to Castiel's grace.

**********

Castiel knew Dean would never approve of his surveillance of Dean's day-to-day life. But it was the only respite he could achieve. When he found a moment for himself, even embroiled in this war of proportions he'd never thought possible. He would leave Heaven and descend to Earth, and watch Dean as he pumped gas at a nameless gas-station, or when he checked in at another cheap motel. Every time, he felt Dean's soul yearn for him. But no matter how much Castiel's grace ached, he was at war.

**********

Sometimes Castiel wished that Dean could understand Enochian. The English language, which humans had adopted as their primary tongue, was simply unable to explain most of the things Castiel wanted to tell Dean. He wanted to tell Dean about his favourite parts of Heaven. He wanted to describe the feeling of being near Dean's soul, and how his own grace was stretched towards him, like a gravitational force of the most effortless beauty. But he could only describe it in Enochian.

**********

"This connection to Dean Winchester is fascinating," Balthazar spoke languidly to Castiel as they walked along the stretch of glimmering sand being beaten by the consistent crash of golden waves animated with grace that sang to Castiel's. Looking at his brother, Castiel realised that Balthazar was not judging him. "If I believed that our Father still gave a damn, I would say that as much as you were chosen for Dean was Dean also chosen for you." Castiel felt his grace swell until it overflowed.

**********

Castiel thought he was accustomed to the surprising quality of human nature. It was something that he thought he would never fully understand, and he had accepted that fact. But one un-eventful afternoon, he appeared to Dean as he stooped, grease-covered, over the Impala's engine. It was Dean's eyes when he looked up and saw Castiel. He watched as Dean's soul surged in a golden light all the way to his eyes, and extended a tendril to Castiel's grace. It was more than love.


End file.
